Please Love Me
by xXxHeiress101xXx
Summary: What if instead of Ulquiorra kidnapping Orihime, he kidnaps Ichigo. SLASH, MPREG, ULQUIORRA/ICHIGO, and ONE SIDED GRIMMJOW/ICHIGO, BEG ICHIGO/RUKIA. on temporary hiatus. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Bleach fanfic. I will update TLoI just as soon as I stop having Harry Potter writer's block. Please review.**

**Summery: What if instead of Ulquiorra kidnapping Orihime, he kidnaps Ichigo. SLASH, MPREG, ULQUIORRA/ICHIGO, and ONE SIDED GRIMMJOW/ICHIGO, BEG ICHIGO/RUKIA.**

Ichigo Kurosaki was running to get to his friends. They were being attacked by Espada.

_I have to get to them, I just have to. I've been training and I'm not going to be defeated this time. I will protect my friends. _Ichigo thought determinedly.

He stopped when he saw a Garganta open right in front of him. He took out his Zanpakuto and went into a fighting stance.

"There will be no need for that, Ichigo Kurosaki." A monotone voice said, void of any emotion.

2 Arrancars stepped out of the portal. It was a guy, he had black, pale skin, a part of a horned helmet on his left side, and teal tear marks. And another guy, light blue hair and a jawbone mask on his right cheek.

_I know him. He was with that other Arrancar Yami or Yamu or something. His name is Ulqui-something. The other one is Grimmjow._

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer (Shiffer). I'm the cuatro Espada. And you'll be coming with us." Again he said it with no emotion.

"The hell I am. I don't care what you are, I have to go and save my friends." Ichigo said angrily.

"You don't get it, do you? You can't defeat us. Your friends are fighting 2 Espada; the 6th and the 10th. The only way you could save them is if you come with us." Ulquiorra said.

"Is that all? I only have to go with you?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"No, Lord Aizen wants you to be the mate of an Espada. You get a choice, but in all of them you are the submissive."

"Isn't there a girl in the Espada's?" Ichigo asked bewildered.

"There is, but she's not into men. Like I said I'll give you a choice. Are there any preferences you have?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes, someone that's most human." Ichigo said looking for a way to get away from them. Ulquiorra saw him. "Idiot boy, there is no way you can get away from us. The most human is the Primera Espada, which is the first, Coyote Starrk. Then there's me, the cuatro Espada. After that it's Luppi the sexta Espada, or Grimmjow. And the last one is the octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. Coyote Starrk is lazy and uncaring. He won't care if anyone attacked, nor will he care if you get killed. He will make sure you don't escape though. You know me, of course. Luppi is arrogant and selfish. Grimmjow is aggressive. And Szayelaporro is insane. He will probably turn you into an experiment. So who do you choose?"

_Someone who doesn't care someone who has no emotions, someone who's arrogant, someone who's aggressive, and someone who's insane. The only one I can trust not to kill me is the unemotional bastard._

"I would rather not choose anyone, but for my friends' sakes I'll choose you, Ulquiorra, but I will only do it if you save my friends' and make sure they're not killed if your side wins." Ichigo said resigned.

"Deal, after I stop the fights you will have 1 hour to say goodbye to one person and one person only. You must tell that one person that you're going on your own free will and that you are mated with me. After that we'll be leaving to Hueco Mundo."

"We?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yes, you and I will be together. Since I'm your mate, it's only logical." Ulquiorra said without interest.

"Fine, what about my friends and family? Your going to kill them anyway right?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"I'll have to ask Lord Aizen about that. Grimmjow is going to leave."

A negacion surrounded Grimmjow and he went to Hueco Mundo.

"Have you decided to whom you're going to say goodbye to?" Ulquiorra asked staring at Ichigo.

"No, I have a lot of friends and I can't decide." Ichigo said sadly.

"Who are you closest to?" He asked trying to help Ichigo.

"Rukia…"

"Then say goodbye to Rukia."

00

Ichigo was in his room with Rukia.

"So, you're leaving huh?" Rukia asked sadly.

"Yeah" Ichigo said snuggling Rukia to him.

"Ichigo, I'll always love you no matter what. I'm glad you found someone you could spend your life with." Rukia said sadly.

"More like he found me. Rukia don't come after me, please. As a favor to me, don't anyone come after to me." Ichigo said with tears in his eyes.

"I promise that nobody will come alone to rescue you."

"I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time. Ulquiorra gave me 1 hour. It's been 30 minutes."

"Ulquiorra?" Rukia asked confused.

"He's an Espada and my mate." Ichigo sighed putting his head back.

"I promise Ichigo, you won't be seen as a traitor." Rukia promised sincerely.

"They probably already do."

"They don't. Ichigo since it's almost time for you to go, can I do something?" Rukia asked biting her lip.

"Sure" Ichigo said looking at Rukia's lips. Rukia leaned over and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo started to kiss her back.

000

Ulquiorra came inside the room to tell Ichigo time's up, and he found them kissing.

He cleared his throat. They both looked at him and blushed. "Time's up, let's go."

Ichigo said goodbye to Rukia and followed Ulquiorra. They went into a Garganta.

As they were leaving to Hueco Mundo Ulquiorra remembered his conversation with Aizen.

_Flashback_

_Ulquiorra went inside the thrown room on Lord Aizen's command._

"_Ulquiorra, since you're my most loyal Espada, I have a mission for you. Would you like to know what it is?" Sosuke Aizen asked happily._

"_Yes Lord Aizen."_

"_I want that boy, Ichigo Kurosaki to be mated to one of my Espada's. I want you to gather up a team of Espada and go to distract everyone, while you talk to him. To save his friends and become a submissive mate to a male Espada or let them die. Let him choose which Espada to become mated to. When he chooses someone that Espada will accompany him to say goodbye to one friend and one friend only. I want him to tell said friend that he's going on his own free will and not to come after him. He's given 1 hour, after that I want them back here." Aizen said smiling._

"_Yes milord."_

"_Excellent." When Ulquiorra turned around to leave Aizen spoke. "And Ulquiorra, I'd prefer it if you were his mate."_

"_Yes" Ulquiorra said and left._

End flashback.

00

They arrived to Hueco Mundo and went to the thrown room where Aizen was waiting.

"Ichigo Kurosaki welcome. I heard you chose Ulquiorra as your mate." It wasn't a question.

"Yes"

"Good, Ulquiorra I replaced your bed with a double bed."

"Thank you Lord Aizen. My mate asked me something. He asked what would happen to his friends and family." He said with no emotion.

"I will let save a friend a day. You must name a friend in a day. Only one and you will never know when I'll leave to finish my plan. The friend's that you save will wear a reiatsu suppressing bracelet. They will also be locked in a cell. We shall start today choose a name."

Ichigo thought for a while and decided. "Rukia Kuchiki."

"Very well, you may leave."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra lead Ichigo to their room. When they entered, Ulquiorra hugged Ichigo from behind and kissed his neck. "You're tired let's go to sleep."

00

In the morning Rukia went to 10th division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and told him everything.

"We have to save him. I'm not leaving him there. First we'll report in then when we get the okay, we're going after him." Captain Hitsugaya said.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update but school just started and I'm just so busy. Please review.**

343

Captain Hitsugaya was reporting.

"That's why we'll be going to Hueco Mundo." Tõshirõ said.

"You must not! I forbid anyone from going. It's too dangerous. I don't care what the reasons are. Nobody will go. That is my final answer." The Head captain said.

"But sir, Ichigo Kurosaki has been captured. I don't care what you say. You can't stop us from going." Tõshirõ declared.

"I can and I will. Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki are coming to get you. That means the humans too."

3453

Ichigo woke up laying on something hard. _I really need to get softer pillows._

"I see you're awake." His pillow said. _Wait, pillows don't talk._

He sat up and saw that his 'pillow' was actually Ulquiorra. His memories came back to him.

Ichigo groaned. "It's you. What happened to Rukia?"

"She was ordered to be captured today by the Tres Espada Tia Harribel. Ulquiorra said unemotionally.

"How can you be so unemotional?" Ichigo asked pissed.

"Because I have no emotions. Who is the next person?" Ulquiorra asked in monotone.

"…Yuzu Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Very well. I shall inform Lord Aizen."

"What am I supposed to do? Is there anything to do here at all?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

Ulquiorra thought for a minute. "I don't know, I'll ask Lord Aizen. Tonight we shall be performing spousal duties."

"What?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Consummation, copulation, lovemaking, procreation, reproduction, sexual activity, sex, mating, fucking, isn't that what you humans call it?"

Ichigo blushed. "Yeah, but you could just say sex."

"I would also like to tell you a fact about us having sex. When an Arrancar has sex no matter the gender, the one with the female role might get pregnant."

"Are you saying you could get pregnant?" Ichigo asked curious.

Ulquiorra sighed and replied in a monotone voice. "You have the female role. Even though you're not an Arrancar you can still get pregnant. I can impregnate anyone. You might also not get pregnant."

"This is a nightmare. Wait are we getting married or something?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Yes, when you humans mate, you get married; as do we."

Ichigo looked horrified. "What if you die, can I be free?"

"I will not die. If such an impossible thing happens, you will still be here until you die."

_Maybe I should have chosen Grimmjow. At least I know where I stand with him. _Ichigo thought miserably.

"I shall be leaving to talk to Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra went to leave.

15425

Ichigo decided to go exploring.

_Wow, this place is so big. I think I'm lost already. I wonder what the bastard will do if he can't find me; though he'll probably report to Aizen, after all he's Aizen's lapdog._

While Ichigo was thinking he collided with something hard. He looked up and saw a guy with an eye patch and long black hair. He also had a large blade.

"Who the hell are you?" the weird guy asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper. Who are you?"

"Nnoitra Jiruga, the quinto Espada. Now Soul Reaper I'm going to kill you." Nnoitra said with an evil expression.

26261

"Lord Aizen, my mate has chosen Yuzu Kurosaki as the next person." Ulquiorra said in monotone.

"Very well, Ulquiorra tell me who do you think is stronger: Luppi or Grimmjow?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Grimmjow is stronger than Luppi; however Grimmjow lost his arm, which renders him useless." Ulquiorra answered.

"I see. I want you, Ulquiorra, to make Ichigo choose that girl, Orihime Inoue, so she can heal Grimmjow and become the 6th Espada again. Make it look like he is the one who chose her." Aizen said in thought.

"Yes Lord Aizen. Ichigo also wants me to ask you what he can do here."

Aizen looked amused. "I don't really care as long as he doesn't try to get away or get in anyone's way. He could do whatever he wants."

"Is there anything specific, milord?"

Aizen looked thoughtful. "He could read a book."

"Thank-you Lord Aizen. I now go and find my idiot mate." Ulquiorra said indifferently.

"One more thing, Ulquiorra, tell Hallibel, Loly, and Menoly to come here."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra left.

"Gin, it's not polite to eavesdrop." Aizen said amused.

Gin came out of the shadows with a grin on his face. "Sorry, Captain Aizen, I just couldn't help myself. You know Captain, I actually like Luppi, talking with him is fun and amusing."

Aizen smiled. "He might not die, though very unlikely considering Grimmjow hates him. If he doesn't, I could make him your personal Arrancar."

"Thank-you Captain Aizen."

45163

Ichigo dodged another hit as Nnoitra swung his sword.

"What is going on here?" A monotone voice said behind Ichigo.

Ichigo has never been happy hearing that voice, but now he could have kissed Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra frowned. "Go bother someone else, Ulquiorra. This Soul Reaper is my prey."

"This Soul Reaper is my mate. He is not affiliated with the Soul Society or any society anymore. He is just trash, nothing more. Now I'll be taking him." Ulquiorra said indifferently.

_Never mind, I'd rather be killed by this jerk, than saved by that bastard any day._ Thought Ichigo irritated.

Nnoitra smirked. "I see, so this is your bitch, how convenient. Maybe I should ask Aizen for one."

Ulquiorra stared at him. "Fine, fine, take him, but next time I see him, I'm going to kill him."

"Ichigo Kurasaki, come with me." Ulquiorra said in monotone.

Ichigo got up to follow Ulquiorra. He whispered quietly, "Bastards"

Nnoitra chuckled.

451155

"Why did you leave our room?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"I was bored." Ichigo said glaring.

"You could have been killed. You are forbidden to go anywhere without me. Many Arrancar's and Espada don't know that you're my mate. So just stay inside-"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Ichigo yelled angrily. "I don't care what the hell you say. I hate you and everything about this place. The only reason I'm even doing this shit is because of my friends."

Ulquiorra stared unemotionally. "Calm down, your ridiculous emotions are going on a rampage. You do not get to decide what you do. You are just trash."

"Son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!"

"Enough of this foolishness, I have to go and relay a message. Stay here, if I find out you left my room, you will be severely punished." Ulquiorra said calmly and left.

"I hate him!" Ichigo screamed.

_What do I do now if I can't go out, what can I do?_ Ichigo thought. He saw a book on the table and was about to read it when someone opened the door.

"If you're spying on me, stop. I'm not leaving the room, Ulquiorra." Ichigo said annoyed.

'Ulquiorra' snorted. "I'm not Ulquiorra, but I can see why Ulquiorra wanted you to pick him."

Ichigo turned around and saw Grimmjow smirking. "What do you want?"

"I decided to help you." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo grew wary. "Help with what?"

"Get you out of here."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

Grimmjow smirk widened. "I hate you, but I hate Ulquiorra more, and I especially hate Aizen."

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't." Replied Ichigo sadly.

"Why not? Would you miss Ulquiorra too much?" Grimmjow mocked.

"No, if I did that, my friends and family would be in danger."

Grimmjow sneered. "I heard from Ichimaru that your friends and family are currently in the Soul Society."

"What?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Apparently, the Soul Society decided that since you got kidnapped they need to evacuate the whole town."

Ichigo was thoughtful. "Alright, I'll do it. Let's get out of here."

45122

When Grimmjow and Ichigo got to the front gate, they found out it was locked.

"Can't we just break it down?"

"No, then Aizen and Ulquiorra would know. We need to be quiet until we're in the real world." Grimmjow said frowning.

"Then how do we get out of here?" Ichigo asked frustrated.

"I don't know."

"Great, but I thought you said we need to be out of here quickly?"

"We do, we have to be gone before Ulquiorra finds out, which shouldn't be long now." Behind them they felt a huge spirit pressure.

"Ulquiorra" Grimmjow growled.

"What's going on here? What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked unemotionally.

They stared at him blankly. "It seems like a simple question, perhaps I need to rephrase it. Why are you trying to escape with the Soul Reaper that I already claimed as my mate?"

Grimmjow smirked. Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo shifted his eyes away.

"You refuse to answer? Fine have it your way. Regardless, the bottom line is Lord Aizen has entrusted that boy to me, as my mate. Hand him over." Ulquiorra said.

"No, I don't think I will."

"What did you say?" Ulquiorra said warningly.

Grimmjow smirked. "You heard me, but just so you're clear about my position here, let me demonstrate." Grimmjow fired a Cero at Ulquiorra, who easily blocks it.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on here, Ulquiorra, you're scared of fighting me. You're afraid you'll lose and be crushed." Grimmjow said mockingly. He then fired another Cero at Ulquiorra, which he blocks again. "You blocked that one, but how many will it take?"

Ulquiorra used Sonido and appeared above Grimmjow and fried a point blank Cero himself. Grimmjow counters it with his own, exploding walls in the process. Ulquiorra goes behind Grimmjow and throws Caja Negación in his hollow hole.

"I don't have to deal with you, Lord Aizen will when you get back. I have to deal with my mate." Ulquiorra said disinterested.

Grimmjow disappeared.

"Come, we'll be dealing with your punishment." Ulquiorra said taking Ichigo and dragging him back to his room.

553551

"I don't know why you did that, but I warned you not to go out of my room or you'll be severely punished. You disobeyed me." Ulquiorra said looking at Ichigo.

"JUST SHUT UP. It's Grimmjow's fault. He came in here after you left and said he'd help me." Ichigo said irritated.

Ulquiorra sighed. "I didn't ask why you left or who came in. You left with him willingly, am I correct?"

"Yeah but…" Ichigo started.

"But nothing, here is your punishment:

1 when I leave with ought you, I will be locking the door; and no one may come in or out with ought me there.

2 you will not be able to talk anyone without mine or Lord Aizen's permission.

3 tomorrow you will not pick someone to save.

Our spousal duties have been rescheduled to our wedding night. I'm going to an Espada meeting, go to sleep. When I come back and you're not asleep, you'll be further punished."

4512554

"This Captains meeting will begin with the issue of Ichigo Kurasaki." Captain Yamamoto said.

"Maybe we should go to Hueco Mundo and save Ichigo Kurosaki." Captain Ukitake stated.

"Jūshirō is right; we can't just leave the boy there." Captain Kyōraku said.

"We must not! It would be counterproductive to all the work we have done to save as many lives as we can. We must…" He was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Captain for interrupting, but 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai, 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, 11th Division 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame, 11th Division 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, 13th Division Rukia Kuchiki, and Orihime Inoue left the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo." The 1st Division member said.

To Be Continued…

**So what do you think? Please review.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time, but I am really sick. I have problems with my thyroid and a cyst.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I didn't feel really well. Thanks for your reviews. Also if anyone wants to be my beta reader for this story, please tell me. I really need one.**

65521

Previously…

_"I'm sorry Captain for interrupting, but 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai, 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, 11th Division 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame, 11th Division 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, 13th Division Rukia Kuchiki, and Orihime Inoue left the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo." The 1st Division member said._

Now…

"WHAT!" Captain Yamamoto yelled angrily.

The 1st Division member stumbled. "6th Division Lieuten-"

"I heard you the first time." The Head Captain sighed.

"Captain, should I go and retrieve them?" Soifon asked.

The Head Captain looked thoughtful. "No, 4th Division 7th Seat, Hanatarõ Yamada, 4th Division Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, 11th Division Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, 12th Division Lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, will be assigned to go on a mission to Hueco Mundo to retrieve all the officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads excluding, Gin Ichimaru, Sõsuke Aizen, and Kaname Tõsen. You will also retrieve the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Captain, Can I go too? My Lieutenant went there as well." Tõshirõ Hitsugaya asked relieved.

"You may not! You are to stay here and prepare for the war." The Head Captain said calmly. "You are all dismissed and those of you who I assigned the mission will leave tomorrow morning at dawn."

Captain Ukitake went over to Captain Kuchiki. "So, Byakuya are you worried about Rukia?"

"Of course, my sister is tough, but against an Espada, she wont stand a chance." With that Captain Kuchiki left to prepare for the mission.

15658

"My dear Espada, we have intruders. Some petty Soul Reapers and Orihime Inoue." Aizen said passively.

Nnoitra smirked. "Should I kill them?"

"No, leave them all alone, just ignore them. Except one, Orihime Inoue, I want you to kidnap her. The one to do so will be rewarded. Oh and Ulquiorra, make sure that your mate isn't taken away or leaves Las Noches." Aizen said amused.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said unemotionally.

Nnoitra yelled angrily. "That's not fair, I want to kill someone."

They all began to leave. "Oh and Harribel, before I forget capture Rukia Kuchiki for me. After all, I promised Ichigo." Aizen said looking at the screen.

5541

Ichigo woke up to an empty bed. He looked around and saw Ulquiorra come out of the bathroom.

"You're awake." Ulquiorra stated.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, look about yesterday, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I'm just tired of being here; I want to see my friends and family."

Ulquiorra looked unfazed. "I'm sure you are, that's why while you're being punished, you will think about what you did, so you won't do it again."

"Why are you doing this? You don't even like me." Ichigo asked angrily.

"You are my mate. Even if I don't feel any emotions, just like every other being, my mate is the most important being to me." Ulquiorra said seriously.

"But why can't you just let me go?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Because even though we've been together for a couple of days, I've become attached to you. I could pretend and say that the only reason why I'm keeping you here is because of Lord Aizen, but I'd be lying. Just the thought of you leaving me, gives me these feelings that I have never felt before." Ulquiorra said frowning.

"But in order to have feelings, you need emotions, and you don't have any." Ichigo said looking at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra went up to Ichigo and kissed him. "I guess you're changing me."

8644

Ichigo was eating lunch on his and ulquiorra's bed. He was deep in thought about Ulquiorra. _I don't understand him. He says he's unemotional, yet he says he feels something._

His head hit a pillow. "Ugh I just want to go home." He yelled in frustration.

Suddenly he felt a familiar spirit pressure; it went as quickly as it came. "That felt like… RENJI!" Ichigo felt confused.

454122

"Renji, are you sure this is the way? All we do is just keep fighting hallows. There's no Arrancar in sight." Rangiku asked in frustration.

Ikkaku laughed. "Its fine Rangiku, fighting is fighting. What more do we need?"

"We're trying to rescue Ichigo, incase you forgot." Rukia said frowning.

"Let's just hurry up. They might already know we're here, with all bickering Ikkaku and Rangiku are having." Renji said annoyed.

They continued walking in the sand.

5965

Aizen was sitting on his thrown, watching the Soul Reapers fighting hallows and bickering. He was really amused with the Soul Reapers giving him a show.

"Captain Aizen, how long will it take for them to get here, to Las Noches?" Gin asked amused.

Aizen sighed and looked to his left. "Gin, it's not polite to spy."

"Sorry Captain Aizen, but I was curious."

Aizen looked at the screen. "At the rate they're going, by tomorrow morning."

"Then tomorrow, the fun begins." Gin said laughing.

542512

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra angrily. "Are they here or not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ulquiorra said staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo was livid with Ulquiorra. "My FRIENDS! Are they in Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes, they came here without an invitation." Ulquiorra answered in a bored tone.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. "Please tell me you're not going to hurt them."

"Lord Aizen has ordered everybody to ignore them and not to touch them. Except that Kuchiki girl, she was on your list." Ulquiorra replied in monotone.

"Can I talk to them?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"No, you are to have no contact with them." Ulquiorra replied with no emotion.

Ichigo got angry again. "Why not! I'm still going to be in Hueco Mundo."

"Because they came here to take you away." Ulquiorra said with something in his eyes.

_Is he… sad? _"You mean take me back to where I belong." Ichigo replied quietly.

Ulquiorra turned towards the door. "You're not going to meet them ever again and that's final. This is your home now, you belong here." With that said he walked out the door.

Ichigo burst into tears and buried his face into the pillows.

3551554

"Thanks for giving us a ride. It would have taken us a lot longer to get here, if you hadn't con=me along." Rukia said smiling gratefully.

"Yes, it's not beautiful to walk in that atrocious sand." Yumichika added flipping his hair.

"No problem Nel happy to help." Nel replied happily.

Dondochakka and Pesche nodded.

Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, Rukia, and Orihime were rode Bawabawa with Nel, Dondochakka, and Pesche to Las Noches.

"Yes, thank you so very much." Orihime said smiling shyly.

They through the broken walk. "We're coming too." Nel declared.

"No it's too dangerous." Renji replied.

"Nel is going because wants to help rescue friend." Nel said determinedly.

Rangiku sighed. "Fine, you can come, but at any sign of trouble I want you to leave, understand?"

"Yes, sir." The three replied.

They walked through a door and saw many hallways. "I say we stick together and go this way." Renji said pointing to the left hallway.

"I agree we should stay together." Rukia said.

They went to the left hallway. They walked for ten minutes.

"Shouldn't there be something be a welcoming committee. I mean not that I'm complaining, but there hasn't been an Arrancar in sight." Renji said confused.

"You're right, but maybe they're at lunch or something?" Rangiku said hopefully.

"Or it could be a trap." Rukia replied suspiciously.

"You're right, but we have no choice, but to continue." Rangiku said.

They walked further down the hallway then turned left.

"This place is really creepy." Orihime said scared.

"Its okay, Orihime, everything's going to-" Rukia was cut off.

"Hello" they turned around and widened there eyes at who they saw.

45421

They were waiting for Captain Kuratsuchi to go. "What's taking them so long?" Soifon asked standing by the gate.

"Calm down Soifon, it's not like your going." Captain Kyoraku said smiling.

"I don't care. He's late, that's inexcusable." Soifon said angrily.

Captain Kurotsuchi came with Nemu behind him. "I'm here, I'm here."

Soifon glared at him. "What took you so long?"

"I had to pack some extra stuff." He said smiling.

"Whatever"

The gate opened they left.

8643663

Captain Ukitake was sitting in his room frowning.

"What's wrong Jushiro?" Shunsui asked coming in.

"They left?" he asked looking at his friend.

"Just left, now what's wrong Jushiro?" Captain Kyoraku asked curiously.

Captain Ukitake sighed. "I just have a bad feeling, Shunsui, don't you?"

"No, just relax, Jushiro, what could go wrong?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

Just then the glass of the picture frame of everyone together, cracked. Both Captains looked at it then each other seriously.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	4. AN

The next chapter will be up next week. For now I have to ask you guys to vote for who do you think should be the one that said hello in the last chapter?

Your choices are,

Aizen

Ichimaru

Any Arrancar (you vote which one)

Any Espada (Same as above)

Ichigo is not a choice.

Thanx

-H101

poll results so far:

Ichimaru- 12

Grimmjow- 2

Szayel Apporo- 1

Aizen- 7

Ulquiorra- 4

Poll ends Friday.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Please review.**

"Why aren't you eating?" Ulquiorra asked in a monotone voice?

Ichigo glared defiantly at him. "If you won't let me see my friends then I won't eat."

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo for 5 whole minutes without making as much as a sound.

"It doesn't matter if you see your worthless friends or not, they'll all be killed, it's only a matter of time." He said unemotionally.

Ichigo's glare hardened. "They won't, you don't know them like I do."

"They will, even if I have to kill them myself. Your friends are trash, they're nothing. From the moment they stepped into Hueco Mundo, their fate was sealed. Your friends will be dead in a matter of hours." Ulquiorra replied.

Ichigo walked over to Ulquiorra and punched him hard. Ulquiorra barely felt it and walked over to the door. "If you haven't eaten all the food by the time I come back, I will shove it down your throat." And with that, he left.

"DAMNIT!" Ichigo screamed with tears in his eyes.

5

458785

"Well hello there, long time no see." Gin Ichimaru said with a creepy smile.

Rangiku was surprised. "Gin"

Ichimaru gave them a foxy grin. "Yes, yes, now let's see you're all here together? No, no, no that's not good at all."

Ichimaru pushed something on the wall and the floor under Yumichika collapsed. "What" the floor under everyone else collapsed as well.

"Bye-bye now." Was all Ichimaru said smiling.

4386544

Renji landed in a strange hallway. Then fell on him. He looked and saw that it was Nel.

"What? Why are you here?" Renji asked confused.

"Nel fall."

Renji sighed and felt a spiritual pressure behind him.

55513648

Ikkaku fell into a long hallway. "Damn, where are the others?"

Dondochakka fell on Ikkaku, crying. "Thank god I didn't get hurt. Oh Nel, where are you Nel?"

There was a growl underneath Dondochakka. He looked down and saw Ikkaku. "Baldy, why are you underneath me?" He asked confused.

"Call me that again and I'll rip your tongue out, and GET OFF ME!" Ikkaku yelled angrily.

Dondochakka got up and started running in circles, crying. "You're so mean, baldy."

"SHUT UP!" Ikkaku yelled furiously. He kicked Dondochakka in the face.

164165

Rukia and Orihime fell outside on a bridge.

"Where are we? This looks like outside of Las Noches, but the outside it's always night, why is there a sun here?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"Well maybe we really are outside and the sun just flew here because it's so dark here." Orihime said smiling happily.

Rukia sweat dropped. "Orihime, I don't think that's possible."

They felt a spiritual pressure; they looked and saw an Arrancar in a mask. "Follow me ladies."

16781

Yumichika fell on the floor by a room. "Ugh, this is disgusting; I have dirt all over my clothes." He said horrified.

Something fell right next to him. He looked and saw it was Pesche.

"Renji you're here, so where's Nel?" Pesche asked as he thought.

Yumichika huffed. "I'm not Renji, how could you confuse someone so ugly with someone as beautiful as me? I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa." He said arrogantly.

Pesche was confused. "Beautiful? Who said you were beautiful, Renji?"

Yumichika was about to yell when they heard a girls voice. "Hey boys, stop arguing already. Come here so I can beat you."

They looked inside and saw many poles. There was an angry Arrancar standing on one.

135154

Rangiku fell on the floor and landed on her boobs. She started squirming around. "Mnn nnmn mnmnn." She got free from them. "Oh thank god, I thought I was going to suffocate." She said smiling happily.

She remembered what happened and became sad. "…Gin" she said sadly.

"Girl, are you just going to sit there or fight me?" A male voice asked her.

She turned and saw an Arrancar with an afro. She looked around and saw that she was in a disco type room.

2649684

Ulquiorra came back inside the room and saw that Ichigo ate most of the food. "Why haven't you eaten all of your food?"

"Because I'm not hungry." He grumbled unhappily. Ichigo was lying down on the bed.

Ulquiorra went over to the unfinished food and moved the cart over to the door. He then sat on the bed, next to Ichigo.

"I thought I should let you know, two of your friends are fighting the novena Espada." Ulquiorra said looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo stiffened. "Which of my friends?"

Ulquiorra put his hand around Ichigo's wait and brought him closer to him. "Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "What! No, you have to save them, they're going to die."

"They're not, we were ordered not to kill Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki." Ulquiorra said hugging him from behind.

"Yeah, but I never said Orihime." He said turning around to look at him, confused.

Ulquiorra leaned down and kissed him. "Yeah, but I know you're going to say her name eventually. So I asked Lord Aizen to save her, yesterday."

Ichigo hugged Ulquiorra gratefully and buried his face in the crook of Ulquiorra's neck. "Thank-you, Karin Kurosaki."

"What?" Ulquiorra asked in confusion.

Ichigo chuckled. "The person I choose today is Karin Kurosaki."

Ulquiorra felt his lips twitch upwards. He kissed Ichigo's cheek and moved down to his neck. Ichigo moaned in pleasure. "I'll tell Lord Aizen later, let's take a nap for now."

1654715

"Lord Aizen, I captured the girl, Orihime Inoue." Grimmjow said excitedly. He was holding Orihime.

Aizen was sitting on his thrown smiling. "Good job, Grimmjow. What do you want as your prize?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki to be mine." Grimmjow said smirking.

"That's not possible, Grimmjow. He already has a mate." Aizen said with amusement in his eyes.

Grimmjow growled angrily. "Fine, then I want my rank back"

"Fine, Orihime, heal Grimmjow's arm and his rank number." Aizen ordered her.

Orihime healed his arm and back.

"Luppi, since Grimmjow has his rank back, you'll be Gin's fracción." Aizen said smiling happily.

"What! I'm the 6th Espada, not him!" Luppi yelled angrily.

"Yes, but Grimmjow brought me Orihime, and as a reward he asked for his rank back." He said in amusement.

Grimmjow smiled evilly. "If you want I could just kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Luppi yelled furiously.

With that Grimmjow fired a cero and killed Luppi. "Aaaaahhhhh"

56374

Yumichika just activated his full Zanpakutõ power and drained Cirucci Sanderwicci of her Reitsu. "Let's go before this ugly girl can make things uglier." Yumichika said flipping his hair.

"Whatever you say Renji." Pesche said happily.

"It's Yumichika you ugly cockroach!" Yumichika yelled angrily.

1765468

Renji sliced Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and was running down the hallway with Nel.

"Are you okay?" Nel asked Renji concerned.

"I'm fine" Renji answered Nel tiredly.

"Nel asked because Nel is concerned." Nel told Renji.

Renji smiled.

26358

Rangiku finally beat Gantenbainne Mosqueda. She was exhausted.

"Finally, I can move on. I wander how the others are doing?" She asked walking down the hallway.

6846

Rukia was collapsed after she defeated Aaroniero Arruruerie. She was lying down on ice. "I have to get up and save Ichigo." She said determinedly.

She heard footsteps and saw someone coming and then felt darkness.

1658

Ikkaku and Dondochakka were running down the hallway when they felt the floor give out.

They fell with Ikkaku on the bottom and Dondochakka on top, sitting on Ikkaku.

"Get off me!" Ikkaku yelled angrily at Dondochakka.

"Huh, Ikkaku there you are." Dondochakka said surprised. "Why are you under me?"

Ikkaku's eyes flashed. "If you don't get off me, I'm going to murder you."

Ikkaku kicked Dondochakka after he got up. "Why did you kick me Ikkaku? You're so mean." Dondochakka asked crying.

Ikkaku gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, jeez"

"Really, so I can kick you?" Dondochakka asked hopefully.

"I'm going to murder you!" Ikkaku yelled angrily.

Someone cleared his throat. "Excuse me; as much as I love your performance, I just about had enough."

Ikkaku looked and saw an Arrancar with pink hair and glasses. "Who are you?"

The Arrancar smiled. "I'm Espada number 8, Szayel Aporro Granz."

Ikkaku looked confused. "An Espada? You don't look much of a fighter."

Szayel answered smirking. "Exactly, I'm not much of a fighter, more of a researcher. So how about we don't fight, and I'll just ask some questions and you answer them?"

"Not fight? Are you kidding, I live for fighting." Ikkaku yelled excitedly and lunged to attack. "Extend Hõzukimaru"

46841

Captain Kuchiki and the others were walking in the sand outside; they just arrived in Hueco Mundo."

"This is taking such a long time, I want to fight those Espada already." Captain Zaraki complained, irritated.

"We get there when we get there, so stop your barbaric whining." Captain Kurotsuchi said.

Captain Zaraki glared. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Both of you, enough. Remember we have a job to do." Captain Unohana stepped in.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**

**Truth be told i didn't really like this chapter and half the time i didn't know how to wright it so please tell me if you like it or not, because i can rewrite it.**

**Also i won't update my story until i get at least 10 reviews for this chapter.  
**


	6. AN 2

Dear Readers,

I don't have any inspiration left for this story, so i'm putting it on adoption. If you want to adopt it, please PM me.

-H101


End file.
